A Not So Lonely Day in the Tower
by Silverflare07
Summary: -one shot- It’s typical day at the tower. And Beast Boy’s bored. With Cyborg gone on a visit and Robin and Starfire ‘mysteriously’ gone there’s only one person for the changeling to turn to for company...not that he’s complaining mind you. BBRae


**Title: **A (Not So) Lonely Day in the Tower

**Summary: **-one shot- It's typical day at the tower. And Beast Boy's bored. With Cyborg gone on a visit and Robin and Starfire 'mysteriously' gone there's only one person for the changeling to turn to for company...not that he's complaining mind you. BB/Rae

**Author: **Silverflare

**Dedication: **To Chibi because she deserves it for being so patient with me when I walked off the face of the earth for like a month and half. Here's looking at you Chibs!

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry Chibi; I really tried to think of something that would fit the lyrics of Look What You've Done. I thought really, really hard and got nothing (except maybe a headache). I hope you like this anyways. And please forgive the lame, lame title. I couldn't think of what to call this either.

**Extra Stuff: **I wouldn't really call this a continuation of Spellbound but there are a few references to the episode. Also I don't own 'Tim Burrton's A Nightmare Before Christmas' or Song in the Silence.

**Stuff you need to know:**

"Speech"

Exerts from a book 

L7L7

_I lay there for many hours watching her. She was both beautiful and strange. How peculiar not to have wings. I found myself idly imagining a world in which the Gedri had once had wings, but had lost them and been forced to walk on two feet. It still seemed an unnatural way to travel, though it did free the forelegs to carry. That was one thing I had long envied the Gedri._

_She sighed in her sleep and stirred. I found myself think-_

**KNOCK! **

Raven found herself wrenched from the world of her latest book by a loud banging at her door. She sighed and became deathly silent. Maybe who ever it was would go away if she acted like she wasn't there.

**KNOCK!**

No such luck. Slowly she rose from her spot on the bed and laid her book down. She floated across the room and slowly opened the door. Beast Boy grinned at her from the other side of the metal door.

"Hiya Raven! I was just wondering if..." He trailed when he saw her cold look. "I guess not."

"Yup." She made to close the door but Beast Boy's hand stopped her. Raven sighed, she may have been cold but she wasn't cruel. She wasn't going to make the door chop of his hand no matter how badly she wanted to get back to her book. "What?"

He gave her another nervous lopsided grin. "Just wondered what you were doing in there that's all."

"Just reading a book." She let the door slam in his face.

"It's not another...really good book is it?"

She caught the meaning of his words and noticed the slight sound of pain in his voice as he said it. Immediately she felt guilty for shutting the door on him like that. Beast Boy was really the only titan that tried to pry her out of her shell. It rarely worked but he never gave up.

She loved him for that.

Slowly she opened the door and lowered her hood so he could see her whole face. It gave her a softer appearance. "Yeah it's a really good book but I can put it down for a while. What did you want?"

Beast Boy lit up like a child at Christmas. It was rare to have the gothic offer to even hear him out. It felt nice to know that she was willing to pay attention to him, in any way. "Well Cy went to go visit the Titans East this weekend right and well I don't know where Robin and Starfire are and..." He slid his eyes back and forth as if looking for a spy or laughing titan. "I'm sorta kinda...lonely."

Raven was momentarily surprised by the green titan's confession but it did make sense. He craved attention; his pathetic attempt at being the team's comic had proved that more then once. Slowly, as if considering the consequences of what she was about to do, Raven nodded and smiled. "Do you want to do something?"

Beast Boy looked like he'd just received that moped he'd been wishing for forever. He grinned eagerly and opened his mouth to make a suggestion.

"No video games." She warned him.

His face fell momentarily before he brightened up once again. "Okay then how bout just a movie."

Raven nodded and stepped out of her room. Together the two titans made their way to the living room and Raven sat down on the couch while Beast Boy shuffled through the movies to find one they'd both enjoy. His face broke into the grin as he found the perfect one.

"How bout this one?"

Raven looked up at him and was surprised to see him holding up a copy of 'Tim Burrton's A Nightmare Before Christmas.' One of her favorite movies. "I never knew we had that movie."

"We didn't until a few weeks ago. Cy and I were at the mall and I saw it and had to buy it. It's my favorite movie and well I knew Star had never seen it and I couldn't deny her such a work of art. Of course Cy couldn't deny my logic."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even tell him you brought it did you."

Beast Boy grinned. "That's why he couldn't deny my logic."

Raven found herself laughing slightly as he popped that DVD into the player and hopped onto the couch. He seated himself next to her and casually draped his arm on the back of the sofa. His hand was inches from her shoulder and it twitched ever so slightly as if it wanted to hold something, or someone. Raven found herself strangely disappointed when he did nothing.

But soon they were both so engrossed in the movie she forgot completely about it.

Then, about halfway through the movie his arm slid down and wrapped itself around her shoulders. Had it been anyone besides Beast Boy she would have blown them to smithereens. Unless it was Robin. In that case Starfire would have done it first. As it was she just relaxed, it seemed Beast Boy was hardly aware of his actions.

Of course Beast Boy was very, _very_ aware of what he had just done and was in a slight state of shock. Raven hadn't killed him. Or thrown him across the room and stalked off to her own sanctuary. That was a good sign. Different as Raven was from everyone else she was very special to him and he treasured the fact that he had been allowed this closeness.

Far to early for both Raven and Beast Boy the movie's credit began to roll and Beast Boy had to withdraw his arm. He didn't apologize for his actions, which made Raven extremely happy. Apologizing would have meant that it was an accident and he was sorry. She didn't want him to be sorry. She didn't want it to be an accident.

They walked back to her room together and he smiled at her when they reached it. "Thanks a lot Rae. I'll let you get back to your really good book."

She felt herself smile back. It almost felt like he was dropping her off after a date. "Wait right here." She slipped into her room and walked over to her bookshelf. Scanning the shelves quickly she found what she was looking for a plucked it from the shelf. She walked back out and handed it to him. "Here, it's one of my favorite books. You can read it when you're bored."

His eyes lit up. "Thanks Rae! And thanks for watching the movie with me."

She smiled a genuine smile. "No problem." Then she shocked them both and stood on tiptoes (he'd had a recent growth spurt) and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned at her stupidly as she shut the door. "Night Beast Boy."

"Night Rae." He murmured as he touched his cheek and began walking towards his own room.

He walked past one of the many closets in the tower and stopped short and stared at it. Recognition dawned on his face as if he'd just remembered something very important. He quickly turned the lock and opened the door. Robin and Starfire tumbled out and glared at him.

"Beast Boy!" Robin growled. "Why did you lock us in closet for almost _4 hours!_?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Oh, no reason." He replied off handedly as he continued to walk down the hall a grin growing on his face.

Behind him Robin and Starfire gave him the same confused glance before shrugging at each other and going to the kitchen for some food.

L7

_"Then we heard the voice of the second Dragon again. It was deeper, and seemed to come from even farther up then the other one. 'We give you thanks for your permission, and for your assistance with the lady; bust as of this moment, the Boundary is restored. I am Guardian now. We shall stay on this side, and who of your people crosses the Boundary must die, as our treaty declares.'_

_"We hurried away from there. Marik's men were carrying you, and he was shouting for his healer. I think you fainted again."_

_I remembered nothing for-_

**KNOCK!**

For the second time in two days Raven was ripped from the beautiful world of her book and brought back to reality by a knock on the door. Slowly she once again rose from her sitting position on the bed and floated over to the door.

She let it slid open to find Beast Boy standing there again looking sheepish. "Uh, hi Rae. Can I, uh, come in?"

Raven nodded and opened the door fully allowing him to step into her room. A blush rose up to her normal pale cheeks. They hadn't spoken since last night and to be honest Raven wasn't entirely sure of what she was going to say to him.

They both stood in uncomfortable silence until Raven realized she was going to have to start of the conversation. "Well..." Not the best conversation starter but at least it got him to look at her.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Cy's still not back from his visit and I still can't find Robin or Star again." Raven briefly wondered where her two teammates could have gone. "And I was sorta wondering if...I could hang in here with you."

She sat back down and picked up her book. "Sure but I'm going to read."

Beast Boy smiled. "No problem!" He produced the book she'd given him the other night from behind his back. She noticed with a satisfied feeling that it was dog-eared near the middle. He'd actually read it. "I figured since we did something I like to do yesterday then we could do something you like to do today. Besides...I really like this book."

They shared a smile and Beast Boy plopped down onto her floor leaning his back against the foot of her bed. They settled into a comfortable silence, just glad to be near each other.

Beast Boy opened his book to the marked page and, together, they began to read.

L7

A few feet down the hallway, out of hearing range of either of the two reading titans a steady pounding came from a locked closet door. The pounding was silenced for a minute before:

"DAMMIT BEAST BOY! NOT AGAIN!"

L7L7

There you go! Oh and the book Raven was reading from (the one that had exerts in the story) is called Song in the Silence by Elizabeth Kerner. If you like dragons and romance then you should check it out! Here's a passage:

**_And the Dragons' song, so wild and strong,_**

**_fell from the sky like rain_**

**_upon my soul; which, wanted well_**

**_bloomed with a joy no words can tell_**

**_where once was a dusty plain._**

Well Chibi I hope you liked it. And once again I'm so very sorry that I couldn't think of anything to work with the lyrics of 'Look What You've Done'. Hopefully this is just as good.

By the way, for those of you that don't know, when someone dog-ear's a book it just means that they fold the corner down as a make shift bookmark. And the 'really good book' bit was from Spellbound when BB went to check on Raven after the first mission she was like 'just me...and a really good book' which turned out to be a guy she was sorta loving. So when he said that and sounded hurt he was implying that the fact that she liked someone else hurt him, even if he did turn out to be evil.

That's it. I hope you liked it. It's only me second BB/Rae centered fic so I'm not sure how good it is.

R&R please!


End file.
